A Merry Little Christmas
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: Just thought I'd write a little holiday fic...okay, i was GOING to write a summary, but i just realised that mysteries are fun! so, just read and you'll find out for yourself... review PLEASE!


Hey, everybody... it's been a while, I know, but I just thought that I would bring you all a bit of holiday cheer with a little christmasy fic. So here we go!

Enjoy...

_Have yourself a __Merry__ little Christmas..._

As this song came on over the radio, Hermione Granger sat beside a shining Christmas tree at the Burrow, thinking. He hadn't talked to her much since the war ended. She had understood at first, Ron had, after all, lost his brother, but it had been almost six months since that awful day. Six months. She and Ron had not had a conversation about anything that lasted for more that five minutes in _six months._

_...Let your heart be light..._

As Hermione listened, a sad smile played across her lips. How she wished she could be truly happy. But the only thing in this world that could possibly make her happy was currently upstairs, and not speaking to her.

_...From now on, your troubles will be out of sight._

Hermione scoffed as she thought that the only time that she would never be troubled was if she were dead.

_Have yourself a __Merry__ little Christmas. Make the Yuletide gay..._

Hermione pulled out a photo album of Ron's from underneath a table and flipped through it. They were mostly photos of the fun times she, Ron, and Harry had had while they were in school. They had been so young and carefree... she would give anything to be able to feel like that again.

_...From now on, your troubles will be miles away..._

She came across a picture of Ron and herself, which had been taken right after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup in sixth year. The photo-Hermione was laughing, as was Ron, and Hermione realized, in that moment, that she hadn't seen Ron's lopsided grin in months.

_Here we are as in olden days... _

Hermione looked at the picture fondly again. She wanted to make Ron smile again.

_...happy golden days of yore..._

She looked through the pictures some more, and found one of herself, Ron, and Harry at the Three Broomsticks. It had been taken just after the war had ended. They were surrounded by all of the survivors, who appeared to be shoving each other out of the way in order to be seen themselves.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us..._

As she looked at this picture, the photo-Hermione laid her head down on Ron's shoulder, and he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

_...Gather near to us once more._

When she was finished looking at the photo album, Hermione sat back on the couch and stared in to the roaring fire, which was casting flickering shadows on the floor, and caused the ornaments on the tree to create dancing lights. She thought some more about her feelings for Ron. After she had kissed him in the Room of Requirement, she had been sure that he loved her, that he wanted her to be with him forever, just as she did.

_Through the years, we all will be together..._

But maybe it was just not meant to be.

_...if the fates allow..._

_**Wait a second,**_ Hermione thought. If she was so sure about Ron's feelings, why not just go to him?

_...Hang a shining star upon the highest bough..._

Ron's just lost his brother. He needed her support through this time, not her distance.

_And have yourself..._

That was it. Her mind was made up. Hermione stood up, and began to make her way upstairs.

_...a Merry little Christmas now..._

It was time to go see Ron.

So...what do you think? This is the first time I've ever really written a fanfiction for a holiday. I mean, I did write "The Christmas party" but I wrote that in, like, March or something... Well, anyways... I hope you liked the story! I wish you all a very happy Holiday season, and an even better New Year! See you guys in '08! ( in which year I will turn sixteen! other self: scoffs not until August, you prat! me: shut up! It doensn't hurt to anticipate these things...) well, please send me a review. I love them... think of it as your Christmas present to me!

Happy Christmas, everyone!

-ronhermione4eva2314-


End file.
